Never Mix Roofies and Vegas
by Down Maggie Down
Summary: Bella's had enough of Maggi encroaching on her man. With the help of Charlotte, a little pill, and Mike revenge will be sweet and very public.


Penname: Maliciouspixie5

Title: Never Mix Roofies and Vegas

Rating: M (drugs and alcohol)

Summary: Bella's had enough of Maggi encroaching on her man. With the help of Charlotte, a little pill, and Mike revenge will be sweet and very public.

Disclaimer: Stephanie owns Twilight and Catastrophia owns MaMC.

Contest: Down, Maggie, Down

* * *

**Never Mix Roofies and Vegas**

"Mike I will make you a deal, if you leave me alone, forget my name, and stop harassing me every time you're in a room with me I will get you a date with a hot movie star." I stress the word hot.

Mike looked at me with a smarmy smile. This guy is such a slime ball. "Who is she?" He took the bait hook line and sinker, I smiled to myself.

"Maggie O'Connell."

"Holy Shit, are you sure you can deliver?"

"I don't carry the Cullen name for nothing."

My dad is a cop and even though we don't live together I still get the warnings and safety speeches. Every guy wants to get in your pants, beware of dark alleys, keep your pepper spray handy, well you get it. He has also schooled me on the danger of date rape drugs. I can spot a jerk carrying a roofie a mile away.

Last month I caught some creep trying to roofie my friend Charlotte. Needless to say I nipped that in the bud and as an added perk I took the pill from him. I don't know why I took it, something just made me. Don't blame me, I'm a pack rat and everything has a use, eventually.

Maggie O'Connell has been a thorn in my side since the moment I saw her and she has given me a use for my magic pill. She wants what is mine and mine only, my husband Edward. Seriously, the bitch needs to fall down a deep well somewhere. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to kill her, dreamed about it maybe, but no I don't want her death. I just want her total degradation and downfall. This little pill may grant me my wish.

"I'm so going to hell for this" Charlotte whines as she helps me load a giggling and staggering Maggie into the back seat of her car. Slipping Maggie the pill was easier than I thought. She walked in as I was fixing a glass of wine. The Bitch strolled into my kitchen like she owned it. I had planned well and she was overdue for one of her 'visits.'

I was polite as I could be and told her that Edward was in his office and asked if she would like a glass of wine before I poured myself one. She fell for it, sipping the wine while took my time fixing a snack for Edward who wasn't really home. She went on and on about her and Edward and the things they had done, making little cuts about my age and looks.

It took her about twenty minutes till her eyes glassed over and I asked if she liked hot young blonds. Her smile looked like the Cheshire cat when she answered me and told me as long as he has a functioning cock, she didn't care what color his hair was. Maybe I should call the football team to help Mike?

We meet Mike at outside the school. He is leaning against his red Porsche with his arms crossed. Charlotte pulls in next to him. We get out and then help a vacuous Maggie out.

Walking to Mike I try to keep a straight face as I make introductions. "Mike, this it Maggie, Maggie this is Mike." His eyes are big as a saucers and you can see drool in the corner of his mouth about to roll out. Someone should tell him that is not an attractive look for him.

Maggie grins at me with a glassy eyed grin and staggers close to Mike. "Hi Mike, Mickey, Mike, Mike, uh what's your name handsome. Her arms loop around his neck. "Let's go have a drink Mickey Mike."

Mike puts his arm around Maggie's' waist and escorts her to the car. "Thanks Bella!" He yells from the window then honks the horn twice and drives away.

I look over to Charlotte and smile. "Step three complete. Now for step four give me that asshole paparazzi's number.

"Bella, don't you mean step two and then three?"

"No, I've got it correct." I smirk at her.

"Care to tell me what step number two was?" She arches an eyebrow at me.

"Well I may have had Maggie call the airport and reserve a plane and pilot for tonight."

"And what would be the destination for that plane Bella?"

"Vegas darling Charlotte, Maggie reserved a flight to Vegas." My grin gets larger, "I also mentioned for the flight to be well stocked with alcohol."

Charlotte grins, "Mike never refuses free drinks. Devious."

"Yes, I thought so myself. Now give me that number."

TMZ: We have it first folks. Last night Hollywood's bright and shining star Maggie O'Connell was married in Vegas! And get this she married an eighteen year old high school kid! We have the exclusive film of the wedding. We are waiting for a comment from longtime boyfriend Edward Cullen but every we make gets a no comment from his people. Our question is how long has this been going on? How young does Maggie like them to be?

TMZ: Not only did she marry a high school kid they filmed the consummation of the marriage! How stupid can you get? Rumors are that the young groom stands to make a nice sum from the divorce. Add that to the sex tape and this kid is going to make a fortune.

* * *

AN: Farfetched I know but wouldn't it be lovely. I have no idea how the drugs work I just cruised wiki for information on the subject


End file.
